


[Podfic] Nappus Interuptus

by Vodka112Podfics (Vodka112)



Category: One Piece
Genre: Gen, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-04
Updated: 2019-12-04
Packaged: 2021-02-18 03:54:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21671380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vodka112/pseuds/Vodka112Podfics
Summary: In, out, in and out.Zoro's breath slows and he lets his head tip forwards slightly. He can hear everything, he's not asleep, just drifting enough to regain lost energy.A reading of Nappus Interuptus by Spades
Relationships: Monkey D. Luffy & Roronoa Zoro, Roronoa Zoro & Tony Tony Chopper
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	[Podfic] Nappus Interuptus

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Nappus Interuptus](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3651888) by [Spades](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spades/pseuds/Spades). 



Link to [Google drive](https://drive.google.com/file/d/1KwCgV48E-2m-lzIUyrXxw-fdO16J7FrF/view?usp=drivesdk)

About 4-5 mins long.


End file.
